candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 July 2015
11:13 (Rofl) 11:13 Hey Olaf 11:13 That's nice 11:13 I had a question 11:13 Name a food beggining with W 11:14 Waffles 11:14 I said Wadish! XD 11:14 947... 11:14 946! XD 11:14 Me: Level 946 11:14 You: Level 947 11:15 947 is NOT SE 11:16 Hey Gatling 11:17 Give me a life Asew xD 11:17 Level 1 should be put in the hardest level in reality poll 11:17 (Youdon'tsay) 11:17 (orly) 11:17 (youdontsay) 11:18 (Hmm) 11:18 (Troll) 11:18 (Troll2) 11:18 IT NEEDS TO BE ADDED 11:18 I WAS STUCK ON IT FOR 69 YEARS 11:18 (troll3) 11:18 I was stuck on it for 420 years 11:19 (Fp animation) 11:19 Gatling 11:19 You know I hate that number -_- 11:46 :( GONE CRUSHIN' 11:54 Back 11:55 o/ 11:56 Hi 11:56 :( 12:02 Sorry 12:02 Of course 12:05 As long as chat as dead 12:05 Level 553 12:05 hi 12:06 (wave) 12:06 I hate when someone says "Hi" and NRN just leaves 12:06 IKR 12:10 Dead again... 12:30 No one huh 12:30 Thats the reason why I do that asew 12:30 No one in chat so gone 12:45 hi 12:53 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 12:54 hi lite 12:55 <3litecandycrusher> hi cnadyy o/ 12:55 <3litecandycrusher> candyyy* 12:55 <3litecandycrusher> i'll BRB, i have to eat breakfast 12:56 ok 12:58 951... 12:59 whet? 01:01 It still sucks after nerf -_- 01:01 level i guess uu it is hard i just checked that level on wikia and rembered it is hard 01:02 ar you stuick or? 01:06 (hot) 01:07 hi 01:08 Hi Spongebob! 01:08 :( 01:08 I HATE THIS MOMENT 01:09 (no) 01:09 (no2) 01:09 (no3) 01:09 (NO4) 01:09 (no5) 01:09 way 01:09 ? 01:09 01:09 Cuz he left copying NRN 01:09 wut is nrn 01:10 User:Not_real_name 01:10 Not real name. 01:10 Not real name 01:10 No one huh 01:10 Thats the reason why I do that asew 01:10 No one in chat so gone 01:10 "Hi! (wave" 01:10 ~Not real name has gone to crush some candies~ 01:11 That's the reason. But this time, there were people here. 01:12 (wave) 01:13 e 01:13 f 01:13 g 01:13 h 01:13 i 01:13 j 01:13 k 01:14 l 01:14 m 01:14 n 01:14 o 01:14 p 01:14 q 01:14 r 01:14 s 01:14 rsštuvzž 01:14 t 01:14 u 01:14 v 01:14 w 01:14 x 01:14 y 01:14 & 01:14 z 01:14 ž 01:14 now you know your abcs next time wont youy sing with me 01:15 1 01:15 2 01:15 3 01:15 4 01:15 5 01:15 6 01:15 7 01:15 8 01:15 9 01:15 10 01:15 LOL 01:16 bye gt6g 01:16 (bye) 01:19 (russia) 01:19 WHAT 01:20 This emoji actually works!? 01:20 (usa) 01:20 (phillipines) 01:20 (france 01:20 (france) 01:20 (china) 01:20 (flag) 01:20 (canada) 01:21 that is ( usa flying ) 01:21 (asew) 01:21 (germany) 01:21 (japan) 01:21 what happened to the red dot on teh blank 01:21 *TEH 01:21 TUPO! 01:22 Tupo. 01:22 Did you see that? my very first tupo? 01:22 (indonesia) 01:23 (poland) 01:23 (uk) 01:26 (germany) 01:29 ummm.... 01:35 (belgium) 02:12 . 02:22 :l 02:26 Hi. 05:59 Omg im so stuck help 06:22 W 06:32 Hey 06:33 -_- 07:15 Missed everyone HUH! 07:59 o.o so dead 07:59 Ikr 08:01 :( 08:16 gi asew 08:16 hi* 08:16 *Switches to computer* hi again! 08:17 I haven't made any more levels but making some now 08:17 Also I have 72% on Clutterfunk. :D 08:17 Oh 08:17 Hi 08:18 Sorry, didn't see ya join 08:18 Clutterfunk is AWFUL 08:18 The first coin is absolutely horrif 08:18 horrid* 08:18 Hi 08:18 is that the one in the ship section? 08:19 The very first ship section 08:19 yeah lol that's pretty tough 08:19 C - S - B - S - C 08:19 Also the song is bad, good, bad 08:19 The second coin is said to be hard, but I don't think it is 08:19 Ball section = THE DEVIL IS FARTING! 08:19 Don't spoil it for me I haven't seen it 08:19 The third coin is also pretty hard 08:19 I like that part of the song lol 08:20 But it takes WAY too long for the good stuff to kick in 08:20 and after that is a PIANO section. 08:20 WHO PUTS PIANOS IN DUBSTEP?!? 08:20 I don't remember piano in Clutterfunk 08:20 weird I listened to it in lvl editor 08:20 I thought I heard piano... 08:21 Were you playing Can't Let Go? :D 08:21 No :/ 08:21 Also Stereo Madness doesn't qualify as dubstep, does it? 08:21 It's electro 08:21 ? 08:22 Does Polargeist count as dubstep? 08:22 hang on 08:22 not really lol 08:23 * Asew54321 plays Time is Eco 08:23 * Btd456Creeper plays cheese 08:24 Oh yeah I confused the robotic bloops with a piano lol 08:26 Hi not real name 08:26 I have a question, is "not real name" your real name? 08:26 Hi btd 08:26 No 08:27 Hey NRN 08:27 Asew 08:27 lol 08:27 ? 08:27 Wheres lefty 08:27 Narnia 08:27 Why do you want to know 08:28 Cheese! 08:28 Okay did you revert some levels already 08:28 Wut 08:28 Asew 08:28 How do you revert a level? 08:28 On mobile 08:28 Is this a new feature or something? 08:28 Yes?? 08:28 What level are you now 08:28 Level 946 08:29 What does reverting DO, anyways? 08:29 Asew did you revert any level in your mobile 08:29 You know bring back almost impossible version of 311 08:29 No 08:29 It'll ruin my game 08:29 Oh so it lets you play old levels/ 08:30 Hm...*Brings back Level 70 prenerf to prove that I did it and thought it was easy* 08:31 Hey Tree Light 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 08:31 hai 08:31 Hi 3lite 08:31 LOL tree light. 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> hey asew, btd456creeper, and NRN o/ 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> it 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> 's pronounced Three-leet, not three-light :P 08:32 What level 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> 817 :/ 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> man is it hard 08:32 It is 40 moves 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> BTW i got Geometry Dash two days ago :) 08:32 And ingredients in chest 08:32 Free or paid? 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> yes but there are bombs, and you have to switch over the ingredients 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> paid 08:33 Actually, I have an idea 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> i finally beat CLG today… AFTER 657 ATTEMPTS!!! 08:33 This is gonna be hilarious 08:33 CLG? 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> Can't Let Go 08:33 oh 08:33 *Goes to play Can't Let Go* 08:33 3lite? 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> @asew are you gonna make a level shaped out of my name? :P 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> ya? 08:34 Go to the main menu 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> ok, hold on 08:34 3lite in 817 just maethe ingredients slide to another column 08:34 Make the 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> i 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> 'm there 08:35 Go to the gear 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> (tick) 08:35 Account 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> k 08:35 darn it my broken ipad wont let me geometry dash 08:35 Go to where you can add an acount 08:35 but I have 72% on clutterfunk 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> ok, i'm doing that 08:35 Now type asew54321 XD XD XD 08:35 That's my acc on GeoDash 08:36 This is gonna be interesting 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> hold on, i need to make an account XD 08:36 oh gosh 08:36 wats going on 08:36 Load my account! 08:36 I'm trying to get Three Leet to load my acc on GeoDash 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> 'm making an account lol 08:37 oc 08:37 ok* 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> give me a moment... 08:37 You guys wanna see my level? 08:37 It's auto because I couldn't verify it :/ 08:37 Sure. ID? 08:38 How to find ID 08:38 oh nvm 08:38 8027539 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> argh i need to check my mail now :/ 08:38 its called X. 08:39 One dislike :/ 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> ok, i'm logged in 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> save, load, or more @asew? 08:40 You probably screwed yourself... 08:40 Asew who disliked? 08:40 I've no idea 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> :S 08:40 you? lol 08:40 3lite, let's try something 08:40 Yeah I'm not that good... 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait 08:40 You're better than I am! 08:40 My next level is Hypersonic and I can beat it 08:40 3lite, More -> Unlink Account 08:40 but waiting for 2.0 to come out so I can add coins and use scaling 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> delete? 08:41 Wait, wha 08:41 Me? or tree? 08:41 Not delete 08:41 3lite, before you unlink your account, save to the cloud 08:41 Asew have you made a level? 08:41 I made one level to submit for the colour 08:41 <3litecandycrusher> done 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> ok, now what? 08:42 lol I have a feeling that's why every bad level ever exists 08:42 I am trying to verify a level for a YouTuber, which is a copy of Tetrix - Insendium 08:42 Okay, unlink your account now 08:42 never copy!!!! 08:42 *Eats a copy machine* 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> all done 08:43 Okay, now load an account 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> by going into "account"? 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> sorry i'm unfamiliar with this game XD 08:43 Settings -> Account, tell me what you see from there 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> Log In, Register, Help 08:44 Log In 08:44 3lite check PM 08:44 I wonder why Practice doesn't count for verifying 08:44 Same BTD 08:44 <3litecandycrusher> i clicked load 08:45 Probably because you can beat a really tight ship level just by checkpoint spamming... 08:48 hello? 08:48 Hi 08:48 hai 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> we did it XD 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> ugh this 3rd coin in Stereo Madness -_- 08:49 Now you have it! 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> lol i'm back in my account now haha 08:50 3lite would you rather the pre-nerf version? 08:50 Okay what are you talking about now 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> for…? 08:50 Geometry Dash 08:50 stereo madness 3rd coin 08:50 it used to be WAY harder 08:50 Whats tye difference 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> i have a really hard one :/ 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> i know where it is 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> but it's just REALLY hard to get to 08:51 The third coin is a little difficult, but it used to be way harder 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> the first two are easy 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> the third coin is actually HARD 08:51 Its weird attempt 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> WAY to many spikes 08:53 <3litecandycrusher> and just failed firs attempt getting it... 08:56 If you think the last coin of Stereo Madness is hard, just check this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCkL4OOwIgQ 08:56 OH GOD there's cussing at the very end! 08:56 At the outro screen 08:56 lol 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> i'll keep the volume off then ;) 08:57 It's called youtube. 08:57 The video itself is actually harmless 08:58 Does anyone here play minecraft 08:59 No 08:59 Im gonna go, bai 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> i do 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> bye creeper o/ 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> o.o is Cataclysm even POSSIBLE?! 09:00 It's been completed legitamately by very few people 09:01 <3litecandycrusher> i could NEVER do THAT! 09:01 <3litecandycrusher> that is… UGH 09:01 <3litecandycrusher> IMPOSSIBLE!! 09:02 More pointless than a dull pencil 09:02 <3litecandycrusher> wow.. just… wow. 09:02 <3litecandycrusher> i will never be able to beat that level 09:02 <3litecandycrusher> EVER 09:02 <3litecandycrusher> considering i took 657 attempts on CLG :/ 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> ima go now, bye all! o/ 09:03 Bye 3lite 09:04 <3litecandycrusher> see ya o/ 09:04 <3litecandycrusher> and i can't get close to getting that 3rd coin on SM -_- 09:04 <3litecandycrusher> pretty hard 09:07 WB 09:08 WB 09:09 Whos here 09:10 Me 09:58 hai 10:02 W ildonesbot 10:04 hi Lefty 10:05 *Munches on the orange candy in Lefty's avatar* 10:06 ok im gonna go then 10:40 hi 10:41 ?? 2015 07 06